


i'm not running darling, ever

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, I tried not to make it cliche sorzzzz, Jun loves him through it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minghao has a scarring backstory, Oaths & Vows, Romantic Fluff, Set in America, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, ish, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Jun and Minghao tie the knot after years of being together.





	1. i'm forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So I went to a wedding recently and I almost started cryin because feels and because I'm forever single rip, but that inspired this fic so yay. (:
> 
> So every chapter has a song or two that goes along with the chapter, so with every chapter that's released is the songs that go along with the chapter. I strongly recommend listening to the song(s) while reading each chapter, because it 'completes' the chapter and gives a better feel while reading it. 
> 
> This chapter's song is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Jun couldn't be more thankful that his lunch break had come. It meant he had more time to look up ideas. Completely abandoning the lunch Minghao packed him, he pulled out his phone to do some research.

“Hey Jun.”

Jun jumped when he saw Wonwoo standing behind him holding a container that had his lunch in it. He sighed in relief before he quickly waved and went back to his phone.

“Um… no hello or anything?” Wonwoo asked.

Jun ignored him. He could hear the beeping noises of the microwave and Jun just assumed Wonwoo would microwave his food and eat while he read a book like usual, but it was different this time as Wonwoo sat down in front of him and reached out. He turned off Jun’s phone and forced him to put him down.

“Hey!” Jun protested.

“What’s up with you Jun? You’re distracted, always staring at your phone, and you’re extremely jumpy. And you're not going to get away with saying 'it's nothing' because it's not nothing, so what’s up?”

Jun sighed. He knew Wonwoo would eventually figure it out so he might as well tell. He bit his lip then looked away.

“Wonwoo… y-you know how Minghao and I have been dating for awhile?”

Wonwoo scoffed then smiled.

“Yes, of course. It’s been a long five years for the both of you. Why?”

“Well uh… I don't know how to say this but… but lately… I... I was thinking of… of proposing to him.”

Jun looked back up at him, and there he saw Wonwoo staring at him with a wide open mouth. It wasn't long before his wide mouth turned into a smile.

“Really?”

“Yes, so please keep it down. I’m trying to keep this quiet until I have a solid idea.”

“Do you need any ideas?”

“Kind of?” Jun asked, “I mean, I have some ideas, but none of the ideas are special enough. I want it to be perfect because Minghao deserves it after what he’s gone through and dealing with my shit for all these years.”

Wonwoo lightly laughed. The microwave went off, signaling Wonwoo to grab Jun’s lunch and put it in the microwave after he took it out. It was a moment before Wonwoo walked back with both of their containers.

“You should probably eat if you’re going to think of any ideas,” Wonwoo said, placing his container in front of him as he did the same.

“Oh,” Jun realized, “Right. Thanks Won.”

Wonwoo nodded before they both started to eat.  

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… have any… ideas?”

Wonwoo lightly laughed.

“Yeah, I have a few, if you’re willing to listen.”

___

“Jun, I’m home.”

Jun smiled. He sent a text to the rest of their friends before he put down his phone and ran down the hallway to greet his boyfriend. Before Minghao could say anything, Jun ran up to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Minghao softly moaned before he smiled against the kiss. After a short kiss, Minghao looked up at Jun with a smirk.

“This is new.”

Jun cheekily smiled.

“Just let me love my beautiful boyfriend.”

Minghao smiled and lightly laughed before he leaned in and connected their lips once again. Minghao cupped Jun’s face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together smoothly. After five years, it was obvious that their feelings for each other hadn't changed.

Minghao pulled again.

“You know I’d love to keep kissing you babe, but we have other things to attend to. You promised a date night.”

Jun nodded.

“Yes, of course.”

“So what are we doing Mr. Wen Junhui?”

“Well, I’m going to cook dinner for you Mr. Xu Minghao. Then we’re going to cuddle after I serenade you.”

“Lovely. Just let me change before we get started.”

Jun placed a kiss on Minghao’s lips before headed to the kitchen as Minghao walked to their room to change. Jun turned on the stove before he started to cook. Minghao came back in a t-shirt and jeans as he sat at the island. The two talked about their day and laughed as Jun cooked.

It was awhile later when Jun finished cooking. He poured the food into bowls before he walked over to the island to sit by Minghao. Once the food was brought over, Minghao’s eyes widened.

“Ramyeon? From our first date?”

“What can I say? I’m feeling symbolic.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“Who knew my boyfriend could be a romantic?”

“I always am. I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Minghao lightly laughed.

“I know babe.”

Minghao kissed him again before they started eating, continuing the conversations and jokes they had before. After they finished eating, Jun grabbed both of their bowls and put them into the sink. He walked over to the island and held out his hand.

“Follow me to the living room?”

Minghao nodded. Jun took Minghao’s hand and lead him to the living room. He head them to the couch and sat them down.

“So… Minghao, could I ask you a question?” Jun asked.

“Yes, of course,” Minghao replied.

“So, remember when we went on our fifth date, and I played the guitar and sang you a song before I asked you out, before I ultimately failed and just asked you out without the song?”

“Yes, of course,” Minghao said with a soft giggle, “That’s one of my favorite memories of you.”

“Well, I’m glad to tell you that, five years later, I’ve finally mastered the song, and I’m going to sing it to you now without messing up.”

“Oh really? Well, I’m excited to hear it.”  

Jun reached over to the side of the couch and pulled out his guitar case. He unclipped the guitar case and brought out the guitar. Minghao eagerly watched him as Jun ran his fingers over the strings.

“Don’t laugh at me if I mess up,” Jun shyly requested.

“I won’t babe, promise,” Minghao said.

Jun took a deep breath before he started to play the chords to the song. He played the repeating chords until he started to sing.

 _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my best-est_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn,_  
_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_ _  
_ _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Jun continued to sing the rest of the song. Often, he would look up and notice Minghao looking at him in admiration. It gave Jun the confidence to continue. With that, he finished the rest of the song. He finished the song on a strong note. He looked up again and saw admiration drawn on Minghao’s face.

“So… what do you think?” Jun asked.

“Amazing,” Minghao breathed, “You definitely improved from our fifth date.”

“I hoped so,” Jun replied with a wide smile.

Jun subtly gripped the guitar tighter. His eyes softened as he continued.

“Now you know I’m forever yours, and now, I want to know if you’ll forever be mine.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

Jun then pulled off the small box that was taped to the back of his guitar. He brought it in front of Minghao. Minghao looked at it, and once he realized what it was, he gasped and slightly jumped back and fully up onto the couch.

“Holy shit. Jun. Jun. What are you doing?”

“Something I’ve been waiting a long time to do.”

Jun put the guitar back in the case. He slid off of the couch and went down on one knee in front of Minghao. He opened the box and showed the shining diamond ring inside as Minghao’s covered his mouth with his hands as his eyes widened.

“Now you know I’m forever yours, and now, I want to know if you’ll forever be mine,” Jun repeated, “Xu Minghao, I love you so much. I want to always be with you. Will you be mine forever?”

Minghao, with his hands over his mouth, stared at Jun in shock, as if he thinks it’s a dream he’ll eventually wake up from.

“Jun… holy shit Jun. You’re… You’re being serious?”

“As serious as I’ll ever be. I really do want to marry you HaoHao. I hope you feel the same way.”

Once Minghao realized it wasn’t a dream, his eyes lit up as he slowly nodded.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I would love to be with you forever.”

Jun cheered as he leaned in to hug Minghao. After a short hug, they pulled apart. Jun then took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Minghao’s ring finger.

“It’s beautiful Jun,” Minghao whispered, looking at the new ring that graced his finger, “I love it.”

“More than you love me?”

Minghao looked up at Jun with a playful smile.

“Not even nearly as much.”

And with that, Minghao grabbed Jun’s collar and pulled him in. Minghao connected his lips with Jun’s, and the two were well into a lip-locked dance. Jun smiled against the kiss before he angled his head and deepened the kiss. The smile only grew when he realized he was getting married to the love of his life.


	2. i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter's song is 'This Promise' by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

“Hao?” Jun called out, holding his jacket in his arm.

“Yeah?” Minghao called out.

“Can I come in?”

“Isn’t it bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony?”

“Well we’re walking down the aisle together,” Jun reminded Minghao, “Besides, I want to see how you look and remember it forever.”

Jun heard Minghao lightly scoff.

“Keep saying corny lines like that and I’m not letting you in.”

“I’m being serious! Please HaoHao?”

Jun heard Minghao softly laugh. After a moment, Jun heard the door handle turn. The door opened a crack, and Jun slid inside. He closed a door behind him. He ended up leaning against the door as he got a better look at Minghao.

Minghao’s brown hair was swept up from his forehead and to the side. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants with a bowtie to complete the look. He wore black dress shoes to match the rest of his outfit. It all fit him perfectly. His black jacket hung on a hanger at the other side of the room. His eyes seemed to shine.

Minghao softly smiled, looking back at Jun through the mirror.

“How do I look?”

“Y-You just y-you...”

Minghao furrowed his eyebrows and slightly pouted.

“Jun? Is it bad? Should I change my hairstyle?”

Jun frantically shook his head.  

“No no no, don’t change anything,” Jun quickly said, “You… You… You just look incredible. My god, how am I even this lucky to have someone as beautiful as you?”

Minghao softly laughed.

“Thanks babe,” he said, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Jun walked over closer so he could look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his seemingly matching white dress shirt tucked into his own black dress pants with black dress shoes to match. He wore a black tie instead of a bowtie. His black hair was styled up away from his forehead and to the side as well.

“I don’t compare to you love,” Jun whispered, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s waist and pulling him close before resting his head on top of Minghao's.

“You have no idea Jun,” Minghao whispered in reply, leaning into Jun’s chest.

Jun shook his head before he kissed the top of Minghao’s head.

"You've definitely beaten me by a mile." 

Minghao lovingly sighed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jun kissed his head one more time before he pulled away.

“Can I help you with your jacket?” Jun asked.

“Yes, please,” Minghao replied.

Jun walked to the other side of the dressing room and took Minghao’s jacket off of the hanger. He walked back to Minghao. The two faced each other before Jun held the jacket out while Minghao slipped in arms through the sleeves. Jun looked down at Minghao’s jacket and adjusted it to it wasn’t crooked. While he was fixing it, he frowned, seeing the slight pout on Minghao’s face while he faced the floor.

He lifted up Minghao’s head with his fingers.

“What’s wrong Hao?”

“This... This was how it was last time. He fixed my jacket and told me how much he loved me. I was so happy. I was so in love," Minghao softly replied, " I... I'm just scared."

Minghao paused.

"You… You promise to… to not… not leave me… _there_ … right?”

Jun furrowed his eyebrows. Suddenly remembering Minghao’s past, he quickly shook his head and pulled Minghao into a comforting hug.

“I would never darling, ever,” Jun whispered.

“You promise?” Minghao softly asked.

“I promise,” Jun whispered.

Minghao nodded before he straightened Jun’s jacket. Just as they finished straightening and fixing their tuxedos, they heard a knock at the door.  

“Come in!” Minghao called out.

The door handle turned, and Wonwoo walked in.

“They’re ready to start soon. Are you guys ready?”

The two looked at each other.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Jun said.

Wonwoo then nodded.

“See you guys out there.”

Jun smiled and nodded before Wonwoo smiled back before he walked out of the small building and closed the door behind him.

Jun looked down at Minghao again.

“Are you ready to marry me?”

Minghao softly smiled before he nodded.

“Yeah.”

With a wide smile, Jun held Minghao’s hand in his, placing a soft kiss on it. He then firmly held Minghao’s hand in his before he lead them out of the building and outside. The sun was shining with a warm temperature and a light breeze. It was the perfect wedding for them.

They walked to the back of the white arch that lead to the aisle to the gazebo, where their parents and Wonwoo and Mingyu stood before them.

“Just like we practiced,” Jun said.

Music started to play. Jun looked ahead and saw their parents started to slowly walk down the aisle. Slowly, but surely, when it was their turn, Wonwoo and Mingyu started to walk down the aisle as well. It wasn't long until Minghao and Jun were standing and waiting to walk down the aisle themselves.

“Too late to run now,” Minghao lightly joked, the pain lightly filling his heart.

Jun shook his head and squeezed Minghao's hand.

“I’m not running, and I’m never going to,” Jun assured him, “If I’m going to run from this wedding, I’m not running by myself. I’m running with you, when we’re officially married and we’re running from that gazebo as husbands.”

Minghao’s cheeks turned pink and proceeded to look down to avoid Jun’s loving gaze. He realized he had to quickly look up and push away the small pain in his head as he saw that it was their turn to walk. After counting seconds, the two started to walk down the aisle together, hand in hand. The two looked and saw that all eyes were on them. Minghao tightened his grip on Jun’s hand, as if Jun would slip or run away, but Jun knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. To assure Minghao of that, he proceeded to hold Minghao’s hand with the same grip.

The two looked at the decorated scene around them. There were four rows of white chairs that faced the gazebo. The gazebo itself was draped with white tulles hanging around the gazebo with more tulles hanging, lining the entrance with red roses lining the tulle. The aisle was lined with white roses with white roses hanging from the chairs lining the aisles. A small but growing tree stood on a table in a pot behind the priest.

Once they made it to the steps of the gazebo, they walked up in front of the priest and turned to face each other. They held hands as the priest started to talk into the microphone.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Junhui Wen and Minghao Xu.”

The priest started to give a message, and Jun stopped listening to admire the beauty that was standing in front of him. He watched as Minghao intently listened, and Jun still couldn't figure out how he had been the one that was able to stand in front of Minghao for their wedding and how someone could just _leave_ him there.

“Jun? Would you like to start with your vows?”

Jun snapped out of his gaze and saw the priest, Minghao, and everyone else staring at him. He quickly nodded. He pulled his and Minghao's hands apart. Minghao slightly flinched, and Jun noticed; He gave Minghao a comforting smile to calm him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it before the priest handed him the microphone. He cleared his throat and started to read.

“Minghao Xu... Xu Minghao. Where do I start? When I first met you, you were this cute Chinese transfer boy I saw walking around campus. Little did I know, that new, shy, Chinese transfer student would end up standing in front of me today.”

Jun took another shaky breath before he continued.

“Minghao, I love you so much. I can't put into words how much you mean to me. You’re my everything. You’re my happiness. You’re everything I've wanted and more. I don't even know how or why I got to have someone as amazing as you. You’re incredibly sweet, loving, humble, goofy, and you have a huge heart. I couldn't be any happier that you’re the one I get to stand in front of, saying these vows that’ll tie our lives together forever. That guy that stood in front of you before me should’ve known how lucky he was to have you, but now he’ll never know, because now I get to call you mine forever. I still can’t believe it. Any guy would've been lucky to have you. Every day I’m with you, I tell myself how lucky I am to have you.”

“A guy as genuine as you deserves everything amazing in life. You deserve the best, and I intend to give you all of it. I promise to make you smile and laugh all the time. I promise to show you the wonders of life. I promise to be the shoulder you can lean and cry on. I promise to help you through all the problems you have. I promise to never leave you. I promise to always love you the way you deserve to be loved: forever and always.”

“I hope you always love me as much as I’ll always love you. There’s an entire world out there to be discovered, and when I discover it, I want you to be the one standing next to me. I love you darling.”

Minghao lovingly smiled as Jun put his piece of paper back in his pocket.

“Minghao? Are you ready for your vows?” The priest then asked.

Minghao nodded. He proceeded to pull out his own sheet of paper with his vows and unfold it. Jun handed the microphone, and Minghao took it, holding his vows in one hand and the microphone in the other. He calmed himself before he started to read.

“Wen Junhui... The first time I met you, I was honestly freaked out.”

Minghao gave Jun a soft smile, who playfully rolled his eyes as the audience laughed.

“I remember seeing this strange Chinese guy staring at me every time I saw him on campus and awkwardly walking up to me and always telling me these cheesy pickup lines as if they’d work on me. I didn't know what to do, so I eventually decided to get to know him more and become his friend. That was the day I knew I had truly started living. That day, I’d grown to know someone extremely weird, goofy, but also caring and kind hearted. All of that made you someone I’d never forget.”

“Jun, as I started to know you more, and start this journey with you, you became someone I love more than I’ve loved anyone. You’re kind, sweet, extremely weird, goofy, cheeky, and so much more. You always go above and beyond to make sure I’m happy and always try your hardest to put a smile on my face if a frown is there. Being who you are, you became someone that I would always love. You became someone I woke up for in the morning and who I thought of last before I fell asleep at night. You love me unconditionally, and I only hope you can feel that I love you the same way.”

"Coming from someone that’s literally been left at the altar… that’s saying a lot. I thought I’d never be able to love again after that night. I thought I’d never be able to trust anyone with my heart again, but you broke down my walls and proved me wrong the night you told me you first loved me. You taught me to love again, and what it felt like to be truly loved.”

Minghao took another deep breath and tried to control his tears. To his dismay, tears started to fall down his face. He choked on tears started to wipe his face; more tears continued to fall. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked back and saw Mingyu with a tissue; Minghao nodded and quietly thanked him. He wiped his tears as Mingyu comfortably rubbed his back and Jun worriedly looked at him. Minghao felt the tears stop, which allowed him to put the tissue back in his pocket. He took a shaky breath before he continued. 

“Jun... after everything you’ve done for me, I hope I can do everything and possibly more, for you. I promise to be the light during the dark times. I promise to always make you smile. I promise to love all sides of you, even your weird one. I promise to love you always, no matter what life throws at us. I promise to always be there for you, through the rough patches and through the valleys of green grass.”

“I love you Wen Junhui. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You’re my own precious treasure, the one I will love and cherish forever.”

Minghao folded the piece of paper and wiped the stray tear falling down his cheek before he slipped the piece of paper back into his pocket. The priest smiled at the two before he took back the microphone. He motioned for the two to walk to the tree behind him. The two nodded and walked behind the priest and around the table. Next to the table was a watering can.

Jun and Minghao lifted the watering can together. They both tilted it and watered the tree together as people and the photographers continued to take pictures. The two walked back to their original spot in front of the priest. 

He began again. 

“Best men, can we get the rings?”

Wonwoo nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed it to Jun. Mingyu took a moment longer to take out his ring but took it out and gave it to Minghao.

The priest turned to Jun, who was holding the ring in his hand, ready to put it on Minghao’s finger.

“Junhui Wen, do you take Minghao Xu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Jun smiled as the priest held the microphone out towards him.

“I do,” he said as he slid the ring onto Minghao’s finger.

The priest then turned to Minghao.

“Minghao Xu, do you take Junhui Wen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Minghao smiled as well as the priest held the microphone towards him.

“I do,” he said as he slid the ring onto Jun’s finger.

The priest then looked at the both of them before he looked at the crowd.

“By the state of California, I pronounce you both husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

Jun slyly smiled before he reached out for Minghao’s hand. He pulled him in and gently dipped him. Minghao softly laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you the best kiss, because you deserve the best, my beautiful husband.”

Minghao laughed again before Jun leaned in and connected their lips, sealing the promise of their vows and their marriage. Jun brought Minghao back up so he was standing up. They stood up in front of their guests as the priest started to talk again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Junhui and Minghao Wen-Xu.”

Jun and Minghao widely smiled and held up their intertwined hands as everyone stood up to cheer. Music started to play over the speakers as they walked away from the gazebo and down the aisle. Everyone congratulated them as they walked past everyone and out of the crowds while Mingyu, Wonwoo, and their parents slowly followed.

Once they were out of sight, Jun leaned in towards Minghao for another quick kiss. He had noticed all of the phones taking pictures and videos and the photographers taking pictures of them throughout, so he was happy to have Minghao to himself for a little awhile. 

Jun pulled away and widely smiled.

“Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anything is confusing comment below and I'll explain. 
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


	3. you're my future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> This chapter's song is 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

After an hour of taking pictures with the photographer, and their best men, Mingyu and Wonwoo, they climbed into their car and started to drive to the venue where their reception was being held. Since the site for pictures wasn’t far from the venue, it wasn’t a far drive. 

Once they reached the venue, Jun parked and turned off the car. He climbed out of his side and walked over to Minghao’s side. Jun opened the door and saw Minghao was fixing his hair in the mirror.

“Ready?” Jun asked.

“Yes,” Minghao said with a smile, as he pushed the sun visor up, “I just needed to fix my hair.”

“I think your hair looks beautiful babe,” Jun said.

“Of course you do,” Minghao playfully scoffed.

Jun lightly chuckled before he held his hand out. Minghao reached out and held his hand. With a soft pull, Jun helped Minghao out of his seat. Minghao closed the door behind them as Jun used the key to lock the car behind them. They started to walk towards the venue and through the front doors.

They caught a quick glance of the photo booth, guest book table, gift table, and different tables of pieces of memoirs for their guests to leave them before they snuck into a room. In the room, they also saw Mingyu and Wonwoo as well. Minghao looked out the room and saw that people were starting to be ushered into the main room. Once they could all figure out how they’d make their entrance, they walked towards the doors of the room just as their MC had started talking.

“Now let us give a welcome to the best men: Mingyu and Wonwoo!”

Mingyu and Wonwoo walked in and danced in front of their wedding guests. The guests cheered as they walked to the front and sat in their seats next to the grooms.

“Now let’s give a warm welcome to the couple that has brought us here today. Please welcome newlyweds Jun and Minghao!”

The two held hands and walked in, admiring the decorations. White curtains were hung over the reception area. Lights were hung and lined the walls of the room. Tables, both round and long, covered the space of the room with gold-colored chairs that accompanied them. The tables had a centerpiece of candles with silverware and wine glasses that sat at every place at each table.

They walked past the multiple tables, on the path towards their table. Music loudly played in the background as they walked. Jun took Minghao’s hand and gracefully spun him. People cheered and Minghao laughed as Jun pulled him back in and continued to walk with him.

They walked towards their table, which was on an elevated stage that overlooked the rest of the tables. There was a single table with four chairs for Jun and Minghao, and Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were already sitting in their seats on their side. They walked onto the stage in the middle, in their respective spots, Minghao next to Mingyu and Jun next to Wonwoo. They looked at the cake that stood at its own table in front of their table.

Once the MC and the audience quieted down, Jun stood up and walked to the mic stand to the side of their table. He tapped on it to make sure it worked before he spoke.

“Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone that made it to our reception,” Jun said as everyone nodded.

“So, we’re going to start with speeches today before we get to anything else.”

Jun turned to his parents.

“Mom, dad, can you guys come up and give your speech?” Jun asked them in Cantonese.

Jun looked into the crowd and saw his mom and dad. They nodded and started to make their way to the stage.

“Mine and Minghao’s parents flew from China to be here today, please give them both a warm welcome,” Jun then said in English, “And don’t worry. They told me their speech is both in Cantonese and English, so understanding it won’t be too much of a problem.

Everyone then nodded and clapped as Jun’s parents stood in front of the microphone.

They started to speak, and Jun promised himself he wouldn’t cry. Only then, when his parents talked about how happy they were for Jun to find someone to always love, was when he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Minghao comfortably rubbed Jun’s back as his parents continued with their speech.

“We wish for Jun and Minghao to live their lives in harmony as they start their journey together,” Jun’s dad finished in English.

Jun smiled and stood up to hug his parents when they finished their speech. Everyone clapped as they hugged and as they walked off the stage.

The same had happened with Minghao’s parents. Minghao had tried not to cry but eventually did as well when his mom said how his family missed him when he left and wished for him to come back as soon as possible.

“We knew you left for America to forget everything bad that happened in China. After, we wished for you to come back home when you finished college, but we see that your home is here now, with Jun, so don’t hurry in coming back. Live your lives together as one, in happiness and good health, before you plan to come and visit us,” his mom said.

Minghao stood up to hug his parents as their speech ended with Minghao promising to visit as soon as he possibly could. Everyone clapped for them as well.

Minghao then helped his parents off the stage before he walked back to the microphone.

“So, we’re going to start off with speeches from our best men,” Minghao then said, “We’ll start off with mine, Mingyu.”

Mingyu nodded and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the microphone. Minghao gave him a soft smile before he started.

“Hey everyone. My name is Mingyu, and I am Minghao’s best man.”

“As some of you may or may not know, I met Minghao when he first came to America. He was lost, and I was one of the first ones that helped and befriended him. It’s safe to say that, without me, Minghao would still be wandering around that campus.”

The crowd laughed as Minghao shamefully nodded.

“I thought showing Minghao around would be a one-time thing, but it ended up being more. We ended up spending time together during our free time and eating meals together. We joked around a lot and talked easily. He quickly became my best friend.”

“When Minghao started to express his interest in Jun, I was a bit skeptical of the idea. Jun was known to flirt with and lead on everyone, and I knew I didn't want Minghao to go down that path, especially knowing what he had already gone through. Minghao’s heart had already been broken, and it was no guarantee Jun wouldn’t do the same. My opinion didn't stop the two from talking. I know I’m only saying this now, Hao, but I’m happy you didn't take my advice, because now you’re the happiest I've ever seen.”

Minghao smiled as more tears made their way to his eyes.

“I see how happy they are together, and I only hope their love and happiness grows as they continue to live their lives together. Minghao, I wish for you to live the life of adventure with Jun. As your best friend, I know you love to go out on daring adventures, and marriage is one that never ends. Always have fun and always smile. Jun, take care of my best friend. He may look feisty and tough on the outside, but he’s soft and fragile on the inside. Hurt him, well, you’re going to be dealing with me.”

Jun raised an eyebrow as the crowd laughed.

“I’ve never seen two people be more made for each other than these two right here. I wish them all the love and happiness and love in the world.”

Mingyu thanked the crowd as everyone clapped. Mingyu sat back as Minghao gave him a side hug.

Jun stood up again in front of the microphone.

“We’re going to have my best man give his speech now,” Jun said, “Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo nodded before he stood up from his chair. He walked over to the microphone and pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He cleared his throat before he started to read.

“Hey everyone. I’m Wonwoo, and I’m Jun’s best man.”

“First of all, I’d like to say thank you to everyone that came to celebrate this day with my best friend and the love of his life. It really means a lot to them and a lot to me because Jun is an important person in my life.”

Wonwoo took another deep breath before he continued.

“Jun and I met when we were roomed together our freshman year. I’m going to admit… it was a rough first couple of days. He used my toothpaste, borrowed my clothes, and stole my yogurt. I remember thinking, ‘does this guy have _any_ manners?’”

Everyone started to laugh as Jun shamelessly shrugged.

“But after those days, I got to learn more about the dorm mate that always stole my yogurt. It took a procrastinated economics assignment for us to talk and bond. From then on, I saw Jun as someone I could always depend on. He became my best friend in a matter of days. When Jun started talking about this Chinese guy he was seeing around campus. He kept asking me if I knew this guy, if I knew any connections, anything.”

Wonwoo then turned to Minghao.

“Hao, he really wanted to talk to you and get to know you more. He wasn't just freaking you out. He was bothering me about freaking you out.”

Minghao softly laughed as he lightly nudged Jun.

“Once Jun went through a long crazy process of wooing Minghao, they started dating.”

“Now, we’re here on their wedding day. When Jun told me he was going to propose, I couldn't be any happier for him. I couldn't be any happier for Minghao, because Minghao had a fairy tale ending coming for him. Jun would always go above and beyond to make Minghao happy. He would stress out on anniversary gifts and dates to the point I’m sure he would dream about different ideas. I think a memorable time was him thinking of marriage proposal ideas. I've never seen anyone stress eat ice cream like Jun.”

Everyone started to laugh again before he turned to Jun.

“Jun, I’m glad you’re happy. I’m happy you found the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. That’s all I hoped for you. Minghao, I hope you always love Jun the way Jun loves you. I hope you continue to make him happy. Never give up on him, just like he’s never given up on you.”

“I hope the two of you find your fairy tale ending. That’s all I ever want for the two of you.”

Everyone clapped as Jun stood up and pulled Wonwoo into a tight hug. He pulled apart and whispered ‘thank you’ before Wonwoo went back to his seat.

Jun stood at the microphone and motioned for Minghao to join him. Minghao stood up from his seat and walked towards the microphone. Jun unfolded their piece of paper that had their speech on it.

“Did you want to talk at all?” Jun asked Minghao.

Minghao shyly shook his head before he leaned into Jun’s touch. Jun gave him a small smile before he unfolded the piece of paper and leaned into the microphone.

“Hey guys. On behalf of me and Minghao, I want to thank all of you that joined us for our special day. If you know me and Minghao well, you would know that we’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. If you know me well enough, you know that I’ve been wanting to marry Minghao for even longer. Now the day is here, and I can finally call Minghao mine, my husband.”

Minghao lovingly looked up at Jun as Jun wrapped his arm around Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer before he continued.

“I want to, firstly, thank mine and Minghao’s parents. They’ve blessed our relationship from the beginning and throughout our five years together. They were quick to bless our engagement and quick to help us with everything we needed for our wedding. They supported us through everything and I know they’ll only continue to support us throughout our marriage.”

“Secondly, I would like to thank our best men, Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu and Wonwoo were the ones we leaned against when planning got stressful for us, even though they were also the ones that helped us plan. I would especially like to thank Wonwoo for helping me with the marriage proposal and Mingyu for baking our cake.”

“Thirdly, I would like to thank all of our guests for coming out to celebrate with us. Thank you all for saving the date. Thank you for taking one day off to come and watch me and Minghao become one. We really can’t thank any of you guys enough for your support for us, whether you’re a friend or family member. Thank you for traveling the distance to be here today. Thank you for the gifts for us. It’ll really help me and Minghao start our life together.”

“Also, special thanks to the MC, DJ, venue, photographers, caterers, and decorators for everything you’ve done to make our wedding possible. Without you guys, our wedding would not be the way it is now.”

“Thank you to everyone in this room. Now, I ask you all to join us in a toast.”

Jun reached over and grabbed his and Minghao’s champagne glasses as everyone else did the same.

“To me and Minghao, to our marriage, so we can live in harmony.”

Everyone tapped their glasses against each other’s before people took a sip. Jun took his and Minghao’s glasses on the table then continued to speak in the microphone.

“Now, I think it’s time we stop talking and start eating. The ushers will start dismissing people for food.”

Jun, Minghao, and their best men were dismissed first. They went to the food and quickly put stuff on their plate before they walked back to their table. They talked and had small conversation as they watched their guest grab their food as well.

Jun proceeded to finished the rest of his food as Minghao finished his plate and looked at the three tier cake that sat in front of them on the cake stand.

The cake was a white three-tier cake. Wavy designs made their way around each layer, beautifully decorating the cake. At the top were two handmade groom standing at the top, who represented the both grooms.

“You ready to cut the cake?” Jun asked as a caterer came over and took their plates.

Minghao, pulled out of his stare, smiled and nodded.

The two of them stood up from their seats. They walked down the steps and walked over to the cake. Jun picked up the knife as Minghao held it with him. Everyone started to crowd around them and take pictures as they started to cut the first slice. They pushed the knife in together and slowly started to cut the sides. Once the cake was out, they put it on a plate. The inside of the cake was vanilla with small polka dots of color and small layers of frosting.

Minghao took a fork with a small piece of cake. He held it out for Jun, who happily took the fork into his mouth and pulled the cake off the fork and ate it. Jun smiled once he swallowed the cake.

“Mingyu did a pretty good job.”

“Of course.”

Jun then took the fork in his hand. 

"Your turn." 

Minghao nodded. Jun took up some of the cake in his fork before he lifted it from the plate. He brought it towards Minghao's mouth, who took the fork in his mouth and ate the piece of cake. Minghao swallowed and happily nodded. 

"Yes. it is pretty good, but that's only expected of Mingyu."

Minghao then looked up at Jun. His smiled grew before he softly laughed. Jun raised an eyebrow.

“What are you laughing about?”

“You… You just have some frosting on your lip,” Minghao said.

Jun playfully rolled his eyes before he smirked.

“Well, since you’re my husband now, it’s only fair that I share some of it with you.”

Before Minghao could reply, Jun leaned in for a kiss. Minghao gasped but Jun pressed his fingers on Minghao’s back so he couldn’t back away. Jun slowly moved his lips before he pulled away. When Jun pulled apart, he saw marks of frosting on Minghao’s lip as well.

Jun cheekily smiled.

“What’s mine is yours.”

Minghao lightly punched Jun before he leaned in for another kiss as people continued to take more pictures.

They pulled apart again before they went to grab a napkin for wipe their mouths. They finished their shared piece of cake and proceeded to cut pieces of cake for the rest of their guests. Once more people started to settle down and eat their cake, the lights darkened, and the newlyweds noticed the empty dance floor in front of them.

“And now, the newlyweds will share their first dance,” the MC announced.

Jun looked at Minghao and held his hand out.

“Share a dance with me?”

Minghao softly smiled then nodded. Jun took his hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor. Jun put a hand on Minghao’s waist as Minghao put his arm around Jun’s neck. They reached their hands out and intertwined their fingers. They started to move as the music started to play.

They could feel all eyes on them as they danced.

Jun stared down at the man he could now call his husband.

“What are you staring at?” Minghao asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You,” Jun lovingly teased, “I’m just admiring you. I want to always remember how you looked on our wedding night.”

“Cheesy as always,” Minghao said with a playful smile, “I loved your vows you said earlier. You really promise all of that?”

“Of course I do darling,” Jun replied before he kissed Minghao’s forehead, “I love you Xu Minghao. You’re my everything. I will do everything I can to make you happy because I hate seeing you in tears. Someone as sweet as you deserves everything good in the world.”

Minghao lovingly sighed.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“You must have done everything well in the world. This man loves you, and promises to love you forever.”

“I promise to love you forever,” Minghao promised.

Jun spun Minghao out. He quickly spun him back in before they continued to talk. Their eyes met once again.

“I loved your vows earlier as well,” Jun said, “Do you, Xu Minghao, promise to hold everything you said today close to your heart? Do you promise to be mine forever?”

“I promise,” Minghao replied.

“Even through the rough patches?” Jun softly asked.

“Always,” Minghao promised.

Jun smiled and spun Minghao out again. Jun pulled him back again before he intertwined their fingers again before they continued to dance together.  

Jun tilted his head when he saw a worried look make its way to Minghao’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Jun asked, “I promised you no tears, remember?”

“Y-Yeah,” Minghao replied, “I just… I love you so much. I’m scared to lose you Jun. You know my past. I’m scared that… that we won’t make it through the rough patches. I’m scared that it’ll get to be too much, and that we’ll eventually just lose each other. I’m scared that history will just repeat itself. I don’t want to lose you. I-I don’t want to be alone again.”

A teardrop slid down Minghao’s face.

“Hey hey hey, no tears darling,” Jun whispered, taking his right hand off of Minghao’s waist to wipe the tear, “I will never leave you. You’re my future, my everything, my life. I don't have a life or a future without you, which is why I believe we will always find a way through it together and why I’ll never leave you like that asshole did. I don’t want to lose you either, which is why I will do everything in my power to make sure I get to stay with you.”

Jun put his hand on Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer.

“I will always stay with you, no matter what.”

Minghao softly smiled then nodded.

“I’m lucky to have you, a beautiful, strong, loyal, husband who would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure I’m happy,” Minghao lovingly whispered.

“I’m even luckier to have an amazingly beautiful, kind, humble, huge-hearted husband who would put me in front of himself,” Jun replied in the same whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Before Minghao could reply, the song ended. Jun pulled Minghao even closer as connected their lips for another kiss. Minghao gasped before he placed his hands on Jun’s face and quickly kissed back. Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao and pulled Minghao even closer as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Everyone cheered as they continued to kiss. Jun gently pulled apart and rested his forehead against Minghao’s.

“Promise to forever be my future?”

Minghao softly smiled then nodded.

“I promise.”

Just then, the DJ started to play a more upbeat song. They both pulled apart as more of their guests started to join them on the dance floor. It wasn’t long before they all started to move to the beat of the music. It would be a night neither of them would be able to forget.


	4. for forever and always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> This chapter's song is 'Say You Don't Let Go' by James Arthur. 
> 
> Last chapter. Enjoy! (:

After dropping off their wedding gifts and given memoirs at their apartment, Jun parked in the parking lot of their hotel room. With a tired sigh, he turned off the car and lounged back in his seat. Jun was exhausted, but he thought the day went by well. 

He turned to his right and softly smiled. Minghao was resting his head up against his seat. Soft snores left his mouth as he continued to sleep. Even when he slept, he was beautiful. 

The scene calmed him. Warmth ran through his body as he watched his husband sleeping peacefully. Jun’s smile only grew when he saw the new ring that graced his finger. Jun could finally say that was that he was now married to the love of his life, Xu Minghao. He couldn’t be happier.

Not wanting to wake up Minghao, he quietly climbed out of his side and gently shut the door. He walked to the other side and quietly opened the door. He undid Minghao’s seatbelt and put his arms under him. With one swift motion, he lifted up Minghao. Jun tightly held Minghao against his chest before he closed his door and walked into the hotel room. 

Once they walked into the lobby, Jun walked into the elevator. He pressed their floor number, and the elevator door closed. As Jun waited for the elevator to reach their floor, he felt Minghao stirring in his arms. 

“Junnie?” He softly asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Jun. 

“I’m here baby,” Jun replied. 

“You didn’t have to carry me.” 

“Of course I did. You’re my tired husband. I wasn’t going to make you walk when you’re still tired.” 

Before Minghao could reply, the elevator made a  _ ding _ . The doors opened, and Jun walked out and towards their hotel room. Once he reached the room, he sighed. 

“I’m going to have to put you down to get the room key babe.”

Minghao sleepily nodded. Gently, Jun slowly let Minghao fall onto the floor. Jun wrapped his arm around Minghao’s waist before he put his hand in his pocket and searched for the room key. He pulled it out and inserted the key into the slot. Once the light flashed green, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He walked in, helping Minghao, and let the door close behind them.

They slipped off their shoes before they walked over to the bed. They flopped down and let out a tired sigh. 

“Finally,” Jun breathed. 

Minghao turned to face him.

“Finally… ‘today’s done and we get to lay down,’ or finally ‘we’re married?’” Minghao asked with a smirk, the tiredness gone from his eyes. 

Jun cheekily smiled. 

“Both.” 

He leaned in for a kiss, moving their lips against each other’s before they pulled apart. 

“Shower? Or sleep?” Minghao asked. 

“I’m tired, and I just want to cuddle with you,” Jun whispered, “But we should probably shower, so we’re not sticky for the plane ride tomorrow.” 

Minghao nodded in agreement. The two got up from their bed and went to their suitcases they dropped off earlier in the day. They opened them and quickly changed into t-shirts and sweats. Once they grabbed a change of clothes, they headed to the bathroom. They quickly stripped and stepped into the bathtub. They stood and faced each other, with Jun turning away from the shower head and Minghao facing it. Jun turned back and fixed the temperature of the water before turning on the shower head and turning to face Minghao. 

Before Minghao could reach for the shampoo, Jun grabbed it. He poured some shampoo into his hand before massaging it through Minghao’s hair. 

Minghao light laughed.

“Still taking care of me, as if I'm still that shy naive Chinese transfer student aren't you?” 

“Of course, especially since you’re my husband now. You’re my first priority now.” 

Minghao softly smiled. 

“Good.” 

Minghao leaned in and placed a kiss on Jun’s lips before Jun continued. 

Their shower continued like that, with Jun insisting on bathing Minghao and Minghao leaving soft kisses on Jun’s lips as thank you. 

It wasn’t long before they finished washing up. After, Jun didn't hesitate to sweep Minghao off of his feet and carry him in his arms just as he did before.

“Jun!” Minghao laughed, wriggling in Jun’s grip. 

As much as Minghao squirmed, Jun only tightened his grip and continued to carry them to their bed with a smug smile on his face. He gently laid Minghao in the bed before he climbed in himself. He pulled the blanket over them. They faced each other. 

“So… this is it,” Jun said, “We’re married.” 

“Yeah,” Minghao replied, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. I get to spend forever with the love of my life. Nothing beats that,” Jun replied, kissing Minghao’s hand, “And you?” 

“Like my life is finally complete. I finally feel like I’m living as a whole, a whole person who knows how to love again,” Minghao replied, looking down at Jun’s hand and admiring the new ring he had on his finger, “I became a full version of myself the day I realized I loved you, and that you completed and complimented me, and that I couldn’t live without you.” 

“You’re so poetic Hao,” Jun teasingly replied.

“What can I say? You’re the one that makes me feel this way,” Minghao lovingly whispered. 

“And I promise to make sure that feeling never leaves you,” Jun said. 

“It’s good to know I can count on that,” Minghao then said. 

Jun lovingly sighed, softly caressing his husband’s cheek. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

Jun leaned in for another kiss. It didn’t take long for Minghao to kiss back, because he knew he was submitting, submitting to his feelings for Jun and submitting to the fact that Jun had completely stolen his heart and held it hostage. He knew Jun loved him with his everything and Minghao knew he couldn’t compete with that. Jun would always love Minghao more than he could, and Minghao was okay with that. Someone to shower him with love was what he always wanted, and now he had it.

Minghao put his hands on Jun’s face as Jun placed his hand on Minghao’s waist, pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. Jun’s tongue started to trail Minghao’s tongue. Minghao knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to deny Jun of what he wanted. He never did and he wasn’t going to start now. Minghao slightly parted his mouth and allowed Jun to slip his tongue inside. 

Their tongues met and moved with each others. Jun won Minghao over and started to taste everything he was familiar with but was never sick of tasting. Minghao ran his hands through Jun’s hair as Jun continued to taste him. 

Jun pulled apart. 

“I hope I never lose you, ever.”

Minghao nodded. 

“You promise to always hold me and never let go?” 

Jun smiled. 

“For forever and always.”  

Minghao returned the smile before he leaned in for another kiss, sealing their promise and sealing their forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
